


Stars

by dinosaur_romp



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy Hargrove is a Mess, Boys Kissing, First Dates, First Kiss, Gay Billy Hargrove, Harringrove oneshot, Homophobic Language, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Star Gazing, The Quarry, you're an idiot steve harrington
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosaur_romp/pseuds/dinosaur_romp
Summary: Billy couldn’t quite remember how he got into his current position. He was at the quarry, laying on the hood of his Camaro, looking at the stars withSteve fucking Harrington.Steve’s got one of his hands tucked under his head, the other pointed at the sky. His eyes reflect the stars and he’s got this big stupid smile and Billy wants to kiss him more than anything.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncle_keery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncle_keery/gifts).



> this is my very first published fic and if I'm honest im sCARED. Big big BIG thanks to @uncle_keery for doing beta on this fic (is that how you say that? Probably not), and introducing me to the world of Harringrove a full week ago. Oh, look how I've grown. Enjoy!

Billy couldn’t quite remember how he got into his current position. He was at the quarry, laying on the hood of his Camaro, looking at the stars with _Steve fucking Harrington._ Steve’s got one of his hands tucked under his head, the other pointed at the sky. His eyes reflect the stars and he’s got this big stupid smile and Billy wants to kiss him more than anything. 

He ignores that feeling. He’s spent too long trying to be normal but he can’t help to think of grabbing King Steve by the collar of his stupid green polo and kissing him until he forgets his name. Billy tries to press the urge so deep down he can feel it stirring in his gut. Pretty sure it’s just the butterflies he gets whenever he’s around Steve. He hates those damn butterflies. He tries to press it deeper, tries to kill the butterflies raising hell in his stomach because wanting the things he wants is wrong, so very wrong. 

Steve’s lazily tracing a line through the sky, connecting the glowing points of light and muttering something about Cygnus the Swan like he actually knows what he’s talking about. 

“Since when do you know about constellations and shit?” Billy asks with a scoff. 

“Nancy was super into the whole astronomy thing.” Steve says with a shrug. Billy feels his chest tighten. He hates when Steve talks about that stupid bitch. All she ever did was cause him pain. Billy could never. Billy would give Steve the entire world if he could, he’d give him all of the stars reflecting in those pretty brown puppy eyes and _goddamnit_ everything Billy has been trying to run away from has come full circle because he might be just the tiniest bit gay for Steve Harrington. 

Billy only realizes he’s been staring into Steve’s starry eyes when they shift to stare right back into his own. He’s speechless, they’re so close he can feel Steve’s breath fan out across his face, Billy’s heart has stopped and-

“Are you alright?” Steve’s asking, but Billy barely registers. He’s about to do something so incredibly foolish. He’ll probably be cringing over it well into the next decade, if it doesn’t land him in jail. Or better yet, dead. Steve’s got this worried look on his face. His eyebrows are knitted together and he’s got this concerned little frown. Before Billy can think twice he’s leaning forward and pressing his lips against the slight downturn of Steve’s. Steve puts his hand on the bare skin of Billy’s chest where his shirt hangs open. Billy melts into the touch briefly before he realizes Steve is pushing him away. _Shit._

“Hey hey hey woah!” Steve’s put a bit of distance between them, as much as you can get while still sitting on the hood of a car with another boy. The look of concern has melted into one of surprise, question, and definitely, undoubtedly, a look of disgust. Billy could run, he could stand up and fling himself off the cliff of the quarry and into the dark water below. It wouldn’t be the first time they’ve pulled a body out of there. Billy didn’t want to give Steve a chance to shame him, call him a fag, tell everyone at school, everyone in Hawkins Indiana, _tell his dad._ He starts to panic and feels his nose burn and tears prick at the corners of his eyes.  
“I mean wow. Disrespectful. Jesus, who raised you?” Steve says calmly, too calm. 

“I know, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry please just-“

“You aren’t even gonna take me on a date first?” Silence falls between them. Billy can’t comprehend why Steve isn’t screaming at him, wait. He looks back at Steve, did he just-  
“I mean I knew you were kind of a tart or whatever, but man!” Steve says with a scoff. 

Billy blinks one, twice, three times. 

“I-I’m sorry, I-“ Billy clears his throat as his hand flies to the back of his neck, toying with the cotton tag on the inside of his denim jacket. “I thought this could this count. A-as a date, I mean.” Steve huffs a laugh, hanging his head with a smile. A few strands of hair fall in front of his face. 

“Well, why didn’t you say so earlier?” Steve’s looking back at Billy with his eyes full of stars and the most marvelous smirk, and Billy’s heart stops for the second time that night as Steve leans forward and covers Billy’s mouth with his own. It’s slow and sweet, with Steve licking and nipping and Billy is all but swooning. Steve’s hand returns to Billy’s chest, still pushing the same as it did the first time. Billy’s heart sinks, he doesn’t want this to end, but Steve pushes him down and ends up on top of him, kissing him again as soon as their lips part. 

Billy’s melting, really truly _helplessly_ melting into the languid and hot ministrations of Steve’s lips and teeth and tongue. He’s not sure if Steve had meant to roll his hips, but it definitely happened and Billy’s making the softest of moans against Steve’s mouth. 

“Ah-ah sugar, don’t get too excited,” Steve says in a hushed tone, his voice deep and just a little bit raspy. “That’s for the third date. Maybe the second, if you’re nice.”

Steve has the audacity to fucking _wink,_ and every thought that Billy might have had about not being completely, totally, one hundred percent undeniably gay for King Steve Harrington evaporates.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hopefully it wasn't too much of a trainwreck. Leave a comment if you can, I'd love to hear what you thought! Thanks again!!


End file.
